A Full Metal Fairy Tale
by Abbandon
Summary: What if the one thing in life you wanted came true at the moment you least expected it? What if one person could make all your dreams come true with only a few words and a dance? That would be a real fairy tale. Edwin


**A Full Metal Fairy Tale**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters… But if I could… Roy would soooo be mine.

**A/N: **Okay… this is an awesome story line because what happened in this fic REALLY happened to a friend of mine. Well, most of it, the waltzing and right up to the confession of love (didn't happen) and it all happed with none other than Edward Elric's English voice actor. Isn't that totally amazing? I wrote this as a gift for her… which was really hard for me, cause I'm not used to writing het. So I hope I did a good job. ENJOY!

Winry sighed as she laid her head down on the cool tabletop. The headache that had been plaguing her for the past few days was really roaring inside her head. Why did she come all this way? Was it all for nothing? She had come all the way from Risembool to see Ed and where was he? Gallivanting about with practically everything in a skirt. Maybe the Colonel was rubbing off on him. She felt a hand tap her on the shoulder and she looked up into the concerned eyes of Riza.

"Winry, are you alright?" She asked. Winry nodded. "Did you come all the way from Risembool for the Alchemist's Banquet?"

"Yeah… Ed sent me an invitation for my birthday. But so far he hasn't even so much as spared me a second glance. I asked him to dance but he said that he had already promised a bunch of others and that he'd look for me as soon as he was done. He pretty much blew me off." She sighed sadly. "If I knew that I was that disposable, then I wouldn't have come." Riza had an angry look in her eyes.

"He's being so rude to you. I expect this type of behavior from the Colonel, not Edward. And you came such a long way to see him too." She stood up abruptly. "I have to go attend to something. I'll be back." Without another word, Riza rushed off into the crowd. Winry smiled and buried her head in her arms again. She had dressed up so nicely for this, Pinako had even bought her a beautiful new gown to wear. It was a sky blue color, dotted with small fresh water pearls on the bodice to form small stars all over and the skirt was full and swished as she walked. She had even shoved her feet into high heels and learned to walk and dance in them just for this, just for Ed. Her hair was piled on top of her head, laced with beautiful blue ribbons and white rosebuds, courtesy of Schiezca. But what was the use of being all dolled up if the person she did it for wasn't even going to look at her? Winry felt a hand tap her shoulder again and looked up a Riza.

"Are you sure that you are okay, Winry?" She asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I probably won't stay long, my head is really killing me." Winry replied. Riza smiled gently.

"Okay, I'm gonna go drag Roy away from some of his female friends to dance. He brought me here, goddammit, and by God he is going to dance with me." She said, a feral look creeping into her eyes. Winry giggled and Riza walked off in search of the Flame Alchemist. She covered her face with her arms again and sighed. Maybe she could fall asleep right here. Not ever five minutes later, she felt a hand on her shoulder again. She groaned and didn't even bother to look up.

"Really, Riza, I'm fine. I just have a headache is all." She said quietly.

"Are you hiding from me?" A very familiar voice said from behind her. She sat up quickly and whirled around. There, before her, stood Edward Elric in all of his alchemic glory. He wore a standard black suit, which looked amazing on him for he was Edward Elric and he looked good in all he wore. He took her hand from the table and helped her stand before slowly leading her to the dance floor. Winry could feel every eye upon her and Ed and she felt her face flush as she and her partner stopped in exactly the middle of the dance floor. Ed regarded her with warm golden eyes. "I must warn you now, Win, I'm a horrible dancer." He chuckled.

"I don't really dance often so… I'm probably not the best either." The blonde girl confessed. "But let's try." Ed bowed and as soon as the orchestra started up again, he swept her up in a loose embrace.

"Waltzing apparently isn't that hard. So, let's have fun alright?" The Full Metal Alchemist asked. Winry nodded happily before they took off, whirling about the dance floor, her skirt billowing about her. It was like she was the princess in a fairy tale, dancing with her prince. Because that was what Ed was, her prince, her knight in shining armor. His once warm eyes now looked like molten gold, overflowing with emotion. She felt so warm and happy, with his fingers laced with hers, one arm wrapped securely around her waist. This was the way it was supposed to be. "I'm glad that you came all the way from Risembool to see me. I know that I was really rude earlier and I'm sorry. I'm so happy that you're here, Winry." Ed said, silently. Winry smiled a brilliant smile. "You know, you look really beautiful in that dress. Pinako has good taste. Blue is your color." Winry blushed and ducked her head slightly. She was so embarrassed. She wasn't used to being paid so many compliments, especially by Ed. The two spun around the dance floor, watched by everyone. Riza looked up from her dance with Roy to smile at the pair. She knew that all Ed needed was a good kick in the ass to get him going.

"Ummm… Ed…" Winry interjected quietly. The golden-eyed teen nodded to show that he was paying attention. "Why did you ask me to be here with you? Why not someone else? Lord knows that you could get anyone you want." Ed stopped dancing as soon as the words were spoken. Winry looked down at the floor in shame. She hoped that she hadn't offended him. He tilted her face up so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Because, Winry… there is no one on this side of the Gate or the other for that matter that I would rather be here with. You are one of the most important people in my life, without you I don't know where I would be. This is a huge moment for me, and I would rather share this moment with you… my best friend… no, you're more that that. You're my soul mate, Winry; I wouldn't have it any other way. Every woman that I have met on my travels has never compared to you. I wanted you at my side, Winry. You and no other." With those heart felt words, Ed leaned down slowly and kissed his dance partner gently. Winry felt her heart soar and for those few moments, they weren't in the dance hall, they weren't surrounded by tons of people, there was no orchestra playing, there was just them and no one else. It was their little world and no one else could breach it. Ed reluctantly broke away, his eyes smoldering with barely suppressed emotion. "What I am saying, Winry… it that… I love you. More than you will ever realize." Winry was stunned for a moment before wrapping both her arms around Ed's neck and burying her face in his chest.

"Edward Elric, you idiot! I love you too! I always have and I always will! There's no one else for me either!" She cried. She pressed her lips to his again in a more passionate kiss, each one pouring all the love they had for one another into it.

"Well, it's about damn time!" The couple broke apart at the sound of the Colonel's shout. Ed's eyes instantly narrowed.

"I'm going to kill him. Ruining a perfect moment like that." He hissed before starting to head for the Flame Alchemist. A slender hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked at a smirking Winry.

"I hear that this place has a rose garden. Show it to me." She said slyly. Ed smiled and grabbed her hand and the pair ran off in the direction of the garden, past all the smiling guests. The Colonel, however, was nursing a small bump on the back of his head.

"Why can't you be romantic like that?" Riza asked. The Colonel smirked at his lieutenant.

"Oh, you mean like this?" He quickly swept Riza into his arms and kissed her. When they broke apart, the trigger-happy female was smiling.

"Yeah, exactly like that." She said before pulling Roy down for another kiss.

**A/N: **So how did I do? Should I try writing het more often or give up entirely? R&R and tell me what you think!


End file.
